


The Hutt Gambit

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cheesy Romance Novels, Established Relationship, Gambling, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: A dashing thief who has managed to get on the wrong side of both the Republic and the Hutts is on the run.  The Republic officer trying to arrest him ends up being chased by the Hutts himself.  The two are going to have to work together if they want to make it out alive.Or, when Poe and Finn end up at a casino on leave, Finn knows just what cheesy romance novel he wants to re-enact next…





	The Hutt Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic originally appeared as a chapter in my multi-chapter fic [Bad Romance.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7848733?view_full_work=true)
> 
> For the sake of the timeline of the Same Universe, Different Day series, I've made it into a stand-alone fic.

Finn had nixed a naked rendezvous at a lake on Yavin IV just because they’d be re-enacting a romance novel that might have been slightly based on the lives of Han Solo and Luke Skywalker.  _It’s not like I’d be calling him Han_ , Poe thought as they lifted off from the port.  And he stopped himself before he thought too long and hard about how hot _that_ might be.

 

Poe shifted in his seat.  He hated public transports, but that was the only way this was possible.  A group of them had a week’s leave, and when Finn had picked a pleasure planet in the Outer Rim for him and Poe, the others had decided to tag along.  Given the fact that the Resistance was trying not to advertise at the moment, Poe thought it best if they keep a low profile. 

 

But Poe had somehow forgotten that he was an absolute mess when anyone else was piloting.  _Of course, it’s hard to forget when whoever is flying this thing is a rank amateur_.  He looked over at Jess, who looked as uncomfortable as he felt. 

 

She shot him a look.  _Can you believe this idiot?_  

 

Poe shook his head.  Snap and Bastian had both somehow managed to fall asleep the instant they got on board, and Finn looked like he was going to bounce out of his seat with excitement.  Poe’s mood softened a bit at that.  _Finn is so damn happy._

 

Jess rolled her eyes.  “Could you save the puppy dog eyes for when you two are alone please?  It’s bad enough that the PILOT DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO KRIFFING FLY but you getting all sappy is just going to make me sick.”

 

“Sorry, Pava.  I was just letting it distract me from the NERF-HERDING PILOT.”

 

Finn crossed his arms and gave them the _I’m-very-disappointed-in-you_ look that he seemed to have learned from the General.  They immediately lowered their eyes and began mumbling apologies.  “Seriously, you two, I can’t take you anywhere.”

 

Poe opened his mouth to explain why they were upset but Finn shook his head.  “Not another word until after we land.  You two will just have to suck it up.  Why don’t you try to sleep like Snap and Bastian?”

 

Jess rolled her eyes.  “I think I liked it better before your boyfriend came and made us all act like adults.”

 

“Yeah, but the sex is fantastic so I’m willing to—”

 

“Poe!” Finn said.  “Unless you want to be spending your leave in separate rooms, you will behave.”

 

“Yes, Finn.”

 

Jessika repeated, “Yes, Finn.”

 

Jess and Poe pouted until the transport landed and for several minutes after, but as soon as the group saw the casino they were staying at, thoughts of the transport evaporated into thoughts of drinking, gambling, and sleeping in beds that weren’t twenty-year-old Republic hand-me-downs.

 

The first night, the group decided to stay in the hotel and try their luck at the casino.  Snap elected not to gamble.  “Okay, dad,” Jess joked.  “You can watch the rest of us get rich.”

 

Snap smiled a knowing smile, and sure enough, an hour later both Jess and Bastian had lost everything they’d brought to gamble for the week.

 

Poe was doing pretty well—breaking even—but it was Finn who was the one to watch.  He’d wandered away from the rest of the group and by the time Jess and Bastian had given up and Poe had cashed in, they found him in a high-stakes sabacc game. 

 

Poe walked up to where Snap, Jess, and Bastian were already watching.  “How’s he doing?”

 

“Shhhhhhhh,” came a chorus of voices.

 

Snap leaned over and whispered, “It’s going to come down to this hand.”

 

Poe scanned the table.  Two of the players were out of luck; it was written on their faces.  The player to Finn’s left was looking confident, and Finn’s face was inscrutable. 

 

Snap whispered, “I’ve been watching your boy; he’s amazing.  I’d always thought this game was mostly luck, but Finn’s good.  I wouldn’t play against him.” 

 

Poe smiled.  _My boyfriend is impressive_.

 

The player to Finn’s left, a large older human, grumbled, “Call.  Bet 5,000 credits.”  Neither of the next two players could cover the bet, so they were out. 

 

_5,000 credits?_   Poe’s eyes went wide.  He turned to Snap, who nodded.

 

Finn saw the 5,000 credits and then met the human’s eyes.  “What do you have?”

 

The human smiled.  He placed his cards on the table.  “Pure Sabacc.” 

 

Poe felt himself deflate.  _Dammit._

 

Everyone at the table started to congratulate the human when Finn cleared his throat.  He laid down his cards, revealing an Idiot’s Array.  For a moment, everything went silent.  Then, Jess and Bastian began screaming.

 

Poe started laughing and then he caught sight of Snap, who was pale.  “What is it?”

 

“Your boy just won the Main Pot and the Sabacc Pot.  That’s 60,000 credits.”

 

“What?”

 

“60,000 credits, Poe.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Exactly,” Snap said, moving forward to congratulate Finn.

 

**# # # #**

 

On their way back to the room, Poe was buzzing with energy.  “You were amazing, Finn!  Where did you learn how to play sabacc?”

 

“Seriously, what do you people think Stormtroopers do in their free time?  We might not get much of it, but you guys seem to think we don’t have sex or play cards or,” he turned to Poe and tried to look earnest, “you know I can read, right?”

 

Poe laughed.  “Sassy Finn is my favorite, and you were brilliant down there, so I really don’t care that you’re making fun of me.”  They got in the elevator.  “Any ideas on how you’re gonna spend it?”

 

“Maybe,” Finn said, a sly smile crossing his face.

 

“Anything you’re gonna share with me?”

 

“Not yet.  I’ll let you know in a day or two.”

 

Poe laughed.  “So, how should we celebrate your big win?”

 

Finn turned and pushed Poe up against the back of the elevator.  “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Oh, I think this is a good start,” Poe mumbled, already leaning in and nuzzling Finn’s neck.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe and Finn didn’t emerge from their room the next day.

 

On day three, they finally ventured out to explore the city with the others.  At one point, though, Finn broke away from the group, claiming he was feeling tired. 

 

“Want me to come back with you?”

 

“No, Poe.  Go with the others.”  He gave Poe the sweetest smile he could muster.  “Just be back for dinner, okay?”

 

“Of course,” Poe watched Finn leave.  _He’s not tired.  Something is up_.  Poe tried not to let it bug him.

 

Finn smiled as he walked away.  _Time to put this plan into action_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe got back to the room with a large bag full of things he’d bought—mostly for Finn.  “Finn, sweetie, I want you try this on, okay?”  He looked around the room.  “Finn?”

 

That’s when he noticed the flimsi on the bed.  It had coordinates and a time.  Poe looked at the chrono.  “Kriff!”  He rushed to the fresher.

 

Thirty minutes later, Poe got off the elevator and looked down at the directions Finn had scrawled on the flimsi for him.  _Where in the name of the galaxy do you have me going, Finn?_

 

As he passed by the hotel bar, he spotted Jess and Bastian, and from the look of things, they’d gone straight there after the shopping trip.  The commanding officer in him couldn’t help it; he had to go check on them.

 

As he walked up, Jess held up her glass.  “Poe!”

 

Bastian startled, as if he were on the verge of sleep.  “Poe,” he said, reaching for his glass and sending it sliding along the bar.  Poe ran over and caught it before it fell off.  He handed it to Bastian.  “Careful, buddy.”  _Seriously, how much could you guys have drunk in the last half hour?_

 

“Big night out with the boyfriend?” Jess asked, appraising Poe’s outfit.

 

Poe self-consciously pulled at his shirt.  “Uh, yeah.  Hey, where’s Snap?”

 

“Snap went to his room,” Jess grumbled into her drink.  “He’s no fun when Karé isn’t around.”

 

Poe smiled.  He wondered if that’s what people said about him and Finn.

 

“Okay, well, I’m due to meet Finn, so you and Bastian be careful,” he said, frowning, “and maybe call it a night soon.”

 

Poe made to leave.  “Wait,” Jess said, grabbing at Poe’s sleeve.  “Settle a bet for me first.”

 

Poe looked at her hand on his sleeve and then back up at Jess.  “What?”

 

“You and Finn.”

 

“Me and Finn?”

 

“Did you two do it in the TIE fighter?”

 

Poe rolled his eyes and put his hand over her glass.  “All right, Jess, I’m cutting you off.”

 

“That’s not an answer!” She started leaning back.  Poe moved to catch her and put her back on her chair. 

 

_What the hell is in these drinks?_

 

“No, Testor, we did not have sex in the TIE fighter.  Kind of too busy getting shot at.”

 

“Bet you wanted to though,” she said, raising both eyebrows and nudging Bastian.

 

“Huh?” Bastian said.

 

Poe sighed.  _These two are going to get themselves killed before the night is out._   He sighed _.  I can’t leave them like this._   He leaned over the bar and signaled the bartender.  “Do you have a comm unit I could use?”

 

The bartender nodded to the far wall.

 

Poe turned back to his pilots.  “Do not move for the next few minutes.”

 

Jess straightened up stiff and saluted.  “Yes, sir!”  She failed in holding back a fit of giggles.

 

Bastian rubbed his eyes.  “Uhhh-huh.”

 

Poe jogged to the comm unit to contact Snap.  _Please.  Please.  Please be in, Snap._

“What?” came Snap’s irritated voice.

 

“Need a favor, Snap.”

 

“What now, Dameron?”

 

“Jess and Bastian…”

 

“What bar are they at?”

 

“The one downstairs with the weird purple lights.”

 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

 

“Thanks, Snap.”

 

“Don’t worry, Commander.  I’m going to remember this.”

 

Poe jogged back to the bar to find Bastian snoring into Jessika’s shoulder.  She had somehow managed to talk the bartender into refilling her drink.  She looked at Poe over her glass and raised her eyebrows.

 

“Snap will be here in a few minutes,” Poe said, checking the chrono on the wall.  _Dammit, I’m late._

 

Jess smiled.  “Go!  We’re fine.”  She nudged Bastian.  “Aren’t we, baby bird?”

 

“Hmmmmm?” Bastian asked, sitting up.

 

Poe raised an eyebrow and Jess got even louder.  “We are fine,” she slurred.  She turned to Bastian to confirm and he nodded, looking like at any moment, he might drift back off to sleep.

 

“Fine,” Bastian said quietly.  He began searching for his drink.

 

“Yeah, you both look fine,” Poe said.  He glanced around the bar.  He had no reason to believe that it wasn’t safe and Snap would be here soon, but he really didn’t want to leave Jess and Bastian compromised.

 

Jess slapped his chest.  “Will you leave already?  Baby bird and I will be fine.  You aren’t our dad anymore.  Go find Finn and do something nasty.”  She smiled and then took another drink.

 

Bastian laughed into his cup.  “Nasty,” he repeated.

 

Poe sighed.  “Fine, Testor, but if you two end up in any kind of trouble, and I mean anything, or if you set one foot outside this—”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jess said, taking another drink.

 

Poe leaned in.  “I will tell everyone—including the General—about your crush on Skywalker.  The poster.  The French kissing.”

 

Jess’ eyes went wide.  “You wouldn’t!”

 

Poe nodded.  “So we’re clear?”

 

“Yes, sir,” said Jess dejectedly.

 

As Poe walked away, Bastian leaned over.  “I thought you were into girls.”

 

“I am,” Jess said, holding up her empty glass to the bartender.

 

Bastian studied the contents of his glass, swirling it around.  “But wait, how does that work then?  Skywalker’s a not girl, and you like girls.  How can you like a not girl?”

 

Jess leaned over, “Oh baby bird.”  She slapped him on the back.  “Strap in and let me explain some things.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe tried to follow the directions Finn had given him, but after about twenty minutes, he realized that he was hopelessly lost.  _I’m a pilot, for kriff’s sake.  I should be able to navigate this._  Although, as he looked around, he had to admit that this district looked a bit seedier than the area with their hotel and the casino.

 

Poe slowed down and really took in the surroundings.  _Wait a minute…_   The darkened alleyways.  The establishments with slightly suggestive names.  The posters with half naked beings on them—or at least he assumed that was a half-naked Hutt; he didn’t want to investigate too closely.  _This is the red light district_ , Poe thought.  _Finn, what in the name of the force are we doing down here?_   Poe wasn’t a prude, but this really didn’t seem like Finn’s style.

 

Poe took another few steps and decided to find a way to comm Finn and tell him he misread the directions.  That’s when a hand shot out from the dark alley behind him, covering his mouth.  An arm wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms.

 

Just as Poe started to try to break the hold, a voice whispered in his ear, “You weren’t lost, were you Dameron?”

 

Finn pushed Poe up against a wall.  Poe sucked in a breath.  Finn put a hand on either side of Poe and leaned forward, smiling.

 

“Kriff, Finn!” Poe said, equal amounts annoyed and turned on.  “I could’ve—”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow.

 

“I could’ve tried,” Poe shot back.

 

Finn gave Poe a quick kiss.  “So what do you think?”

 

Poe looked around the dark alley and then back at Finn.  “Help me out here, buddy.  What am I supposed to be noticing?”

 

Finn laughed and whispered into Poe’s ear.  “ _The Hutt Gambit_?  I figured this would be the best place to try to re-enact it.”

 

Poe couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his entire frame.  _Is Finn actually suggesting that we have sex in this alley?_   Poe’s cock was already getting hard.  “Ummmm,” Poe managed.  “Just what exactly were you thinking?”

 

Finn moved a hand to rub the bulge in Poe’s pants.  “Well, I know what you’re thinking.”  He smiled.  “And while I’m not as much of a prude as you think I am, I’m still not quite ready to have sex in front of other people yet.”  Finn nodded towards the end of the alley where a group of Twi’leks were walking by.

 

“So?”

 

“So, it turns out that this establishment right behind you has some very specialized…spaces for rent.”

 

“You did your homework,” Poe said, amazed at the wonder that was Finn.

 

“I always do my homework, Dameron.  Not all of us can glide through life like you can.”

 

Poe laughed and leaned forward, lightly kissing Finn’s cheek.  “What did I ever do to deserve you, babe?”

 

Finn grabbed Poe’s head and kissed him quickly.  “Come on, we’ve got the space for four hours and our time starts in about ten minutes.”

 

“Lead the way,” Poe said.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe had been expecting a dingy room painted to look like a back alley.  This…this was too much to take in.  As the Duros behind the counter had explained, Finn had rented one of their larger spaces in the sub-basement.  It turned out to be a cityscape two-stories tall, full of buildings and alleys and…  _Kriff,_ Poe thought, trying one of the doors, _this is all functional and real._   He looked to Finn with wide eyes.

 

Finn beamed.  “It’s a pleasure planet, Poe.  They want to make their customers happy, and it turns out,” he said leaning in, “there are a lot of reasons you might want a functioning cityscape without any other people around.”  He chuckled.  “Seems we aren’t the first couple interested in making _The Hutt Gambit_ come to life.”

 

“Kriffing hell, Finn.  I don’t want to know how much you spent on this, do I?”

 

“Remember my big win two days ago?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Finn motioned to the space in front of them.

 

Poe shook his head.  “Again, I repeat, what did I ever do to deserve you?”

 

Finn laughed.  He turned to Poe and tried for his serious _don’t-question-my-judgement_ look.  “Since I bought the space, I get to decide who is doing what.  That means you’re the thief and I’m the Republic Officer hot on your tail.”

 

Poe wiggled his butt at that and Finn rolled his eyes.  “As I was saying, you’re a wanted man, Poe Dameron, and it’s my job to bring you in.  Unfortunately, we’ve both run afoul of the Hutts and we’re having to hide out in the red light district of the city.”

 

Poe smiled; he remembered the book well.  “So, you didn’t find the time to hire Hutts or anything like that?”

 

“No,” Finn said.  “We’ll have to pretend.”  He leaned over to a control panel near the entrance to the space.  “There is however, a program that tries to make the space look and sound as authentic as possible.”  He pressed a button and suddenly the light in the space shifted and there was noise—beings talking, music, animals in the distance.  If Poe didn’t know better, he’d swear he was outside.

 

“This is amazing, Finn.”

 

“Yeah, well, we only have,” he looked at his chrono, “three hours and 50 minutes left in here, so let’s make the most of it.”  He burst into an evil grin.  “I’m going to give you five minutes to hide and then I’m going to look for you.”

 

“What in the name of the force is my incentive to stay hidden, Finn?  The sooner you find me, the sooner we are having sex.”

 

“I thought you might say that, so here’s the added incentive.”  Finn’s evil grin grew.  “One, you’re going to hide because we’re re-enacting the novel.”

 

Poe rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Yeah, and we never go off book when we’re doing that…”

 

“But two, and most importantly is this: if you can manage to elude me for the next 45 minutes, then I will indulge you in your lakeside fantasy from _The General and the Flyboy_ the next time we go to Yavin IV.”

 

“You said that was off the table…” Poe said, his throat suddenly feeling parched.

 

“I know, but now I’m putting it back on the table.  If you think you can outsmart me for the next forty-five minutes, that is.”

 

Poe smiled.  “You’re on.”

 

“So, five minute’s head start and then forty-five minutes to find you, okay?”

 

“You are so getting ravaged in a lake, Finn.”

 

“I doubt it, flyboy.” 

 

“Black Squadron: the best and brightest in the Resistance, Finn, and I’m their leader.”

 

Finn laughed.   “Ummmm-hmmmm, let’s talk about best and brightest in the Resistance in about forty-five minutes, okay?

 

Poe rolled his eyes.  “You’re just scared I’m right.”

 

Finn shook his head and turned to watch the chrono.  “Time starts now.  Go!” 

 

Poe took off at breakneck speed, dashing along streets and alleys.  _I’m a spy, for kriff’s sake.  I have to elude the authorities for a living.  I’ve got this._

 

Finn watched the chrono calmly.  _Sometimes it’s too easy._

 

**# # # #**

Finn had figured, at most, it would take him twenty minutes to find Poe.  The space was roughly four city blocks squared, so it was huge, but they were the only living beings in it and well, Finn just liked his chances. 

 

What he hadn’t counted on was that Poe Dameron was actually playing to win.  _Kriff_ , Finn thought, staring at the chrono that was telling him he only had fifteen minutes left.  _I’m going to end up having sex in a lake on Yavin IV._

 

**# # # #**

 

Truth be told, Poe was loving this.  You couldn’t be a spy and not get some sort of perverse pleasure out of sneaking around and trying not to get caught and this?  This had the extra added incentive of Finn naked in a lake if he played his cards right. 

 

Poe rounded the corner and looked at his chrono.  _Only seven more minutes_.  He smiled.  _Finn, you are so getting ravaged in that lake._ He allowed himself a brief moment to picture it: Finn, naked, dripping wet, glistening in the late afternoon sun.  _Fuck, I have to win this bet_. 

 

Poe then heard something to his left.  He crept forward and peered around the corner in time to see Finn going into the building next to him.  Poe crept back down the alley, doubling back the way he came.

 

Finn looked at his chrono.  _Kriff!_   He hated to admit it, but Poe was better at this than he thought.  _Why are you getting caught all the time, Dameron?_  

 

Finn heard a noise and suddenly, he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt where Poe was.  _That nerf-herder doubled back_.  Finn moved out of the building and into the alley.  _There’s no way in hell I’m going to be Solo to your Skywalker, Poe_.

 

# # # #

 

_Five more minutes_ , Poe told himself as he weighed the pros and cons of running across the street.  He’d be exposed for about twenty seconds, but he’d also have a lot more space to work with on the other side.  _What the hell_ , he thought as he started across.

 

He made it halfway before he heard Finn’s footsteps behind him, and he made it into an alley across the way before Finn’s hand caught his shoulder and pulled him around.  He pressed Poe into a quick kiss.

 

“KRIFFING HELL!” Poe yelled coming out of the kiss.  “I nearly had you!”

 

Finn started laughing, “Yeah, nearly.”  He shook his head.  “Thank the maker you did that!  I was starting to worry I was going to have to dress up as Solo.”

 

“Someday,” Poe said.

 

“Nope, never gonna happen, Poe.  You blew your chance.”

 

Poe laughed and then raised an eyebrow.  “Speaking of blowing…”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Oh come on, Poe, really?”

 

“Well, you gotta get something for winning.”

 

Finn chuckled.  “We’re never gonna actually reenact one of these things are we?

 

Poe took Finn’s hand and led him into the nearest building.  “We try!  Things just always get…distracting.”  Poe looked around the room; he’d been hoping for a chair or a bed, but it was empty.  _Oh well,_ he went down on his knees in front of Finn.

 

“So that’s it?  No kissing, no foreplay, no nothing?”

 

Poe looked up at Finn, “First you complain that I want to blow you and now you complain because I’m not doing it right?”

 

“Don’t I get a little romance after chasing you around for the last forty minutes?”

 

“Well, if we were staying true to the novel, you should have pushed me up against the wall in the alley back there.  Or is that too romantic for you?”  Poe began unbuttoning Finn’s pants and his grin grew as Finn’s cock sprung out, already hard.  Poe looked back up and cocked an eyebrow. 

 

Finn blushed.  “Chasing you was more…stimulating than I thought it would be.”

 

“I’ll bet,” Poe said, leaning forward and kissing the tip of Finn’s cock.  He then looked up at Finn, his smile still wide.  “Tell me,” he said as he kissed it again.

 

“Tell you what?”

 

“Tell me what turned you on about chasing me.”  With that, Poe took the head into his mouth.

 

Finn’s eyes slammed shut and he rolled up onto the balls of his feet. “Uhhhhhhh,” Finn moaned.  _Come on, keep it together_.  He leaned back onto his heels.  “I don’t know,” he said.  “You were…impressive.”

 

“Ummmmm-hmmmmmm,” Poe hummed.  He then popped off long enough to ask, “How?”  Poe began swallowing Finn down.

 

“Uhhhhhhh,” Finn tried to say.  He took a deep breath, both hands carding through Poe’s curls.  “Kriff, Poe, I don’t know.  I just…I just…I just…”  _What the fuck is he doing?_   Finn looked down to see Poe’s head bobbing up and down.  Finn’s grip in Poe’s curls tightened.

 

Poe came off of Finn with a loud slurp.  He looked up and smiled.  “You didn’t think I could do it, did you?”

 

“Not really,” Finn whispered.

 

“I’m a kriffing spy, Finn,” Poe said, hollowing out his cheeks and focusing all his attention on Finn’s cock.  As he took it in this time, he brought his hands up, twisting them around the base as his tongue teased around the head.

 

As Poe twirled his tongue just under the head, Finn gasped, “Yes, right there, Poe!”  Poe did it again and grinned through another breathless “Yes!” and then another.

 

Poe began moving down, deep throating Finn.  His eyes were watering and he was sucking in ragged breaths through his nose, but the sounds Finn was making.  Stars, those sounds were truly inspirational.

 

Finn’s grip in Poe’s hair got even tighter and that elicited a moan from Poe.

 

Finn didn’t hear it, though.  His eyes were screwed shut and he was on the tips of his toes, hoping he wasn’t going to fall over before Poe sucked his cock clean off.  “Poe,” he managed.  “I’m gonna…”

 

Poe hummed and took him even deeper, his hands grasping Finn’s ass.

 

Finn pitched forward, his body jerking as he was suddenly coming.  “Fucking hell, Poe,” he yelled.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn stayed frozen, his eyes closed and his breathing labored, for what felt like years.  He heard Poe slip off of his cock and he remembered his grip in Poe’s hair, slowly letting go of those glorious curls.  He felt Poe stand up next to him.

 

“You okay?”

 

Finn nodded and slowly rocked back on his feet.  He opened his eyes.  “Yeah, I’m good.”  He took a step forward and crushed Poe’s mouth with his own, loving that he could still taste himself on Poe’s lips.  “That was amazing.”

 

Poe smiled, kissing Finn again.  “We aim to please.”

 

Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s shoulders and opened his mouth to continue their banter when he heard a clanging noise.  He turned towards the street.

 

Poe whispered, “That didn’t sound like the…”

 

“No, that sounded like…”  He met Poe’s eyes. 

 

Poe finished the thought.  “There’s someone in here.”

 

Finn checked the chrono.  They still had a good two and a half hours in the space.  He frowned. 

 

Poe pointed to the door.  Finn tucked his cock back into his pants and walked over to it, cracking it open.  His eyes went wide.  He held up three fingers to Poe, who nodded and then began searching for a back door.  When he found one, he motioned for Finn to follow.

 

Finn nodded, and they went out the back.  They ran to the next building, ducking inside.  Finn whispered, “It’s the guy from the sabacc game.”

 

“The guy you beat?”

 

“Yeah, him and two huge Mandalorians”

 

“Kriff,” Poe said.  “I’m guessing they’re not here to add atmosphere.”

 

“I’m guessing not.”

 

“So what’s the plan,” Poe asked.

 

“Get to the front and alert security?”

 

Poe nodded and then frowned.  “You remember where the front is?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Yeah, I do.  So, just stay on my six?”

 

“Always,” Poe whispered as they ran outside.

 

They made it about halfway to the front of the space before their pursuers caught up with them.

 

Finn finally decided they might as well face them.  He turned and Poe followed suit.  Finn huffed out, “What do you want?”

 

The sabacc player stepped forward.  “I want my 60,000 credits.”

 

“Too bad,” Finn said.  “I won.”

 

“You cheated,” the man sneered.

 

“You can’t cheat at sabacc,” Finn said.  He then turned to Poe.  “Right?  I mean, I always assumed because of the computer being involved…”  Poe shot him a _not now, dear_ look and Finn refocused.  “I didn’t cheat.  You’re just a sore loser.”

 

The man laughed.  “Well, let’s see what my friends think about that.”

 

The two Mandalorians moved forward.

 

Poe wanted to laugh.  This was straight out of _The Hutt Gambit_.  “Finn, please tell me you didn’t hire—”

 

“Very real thugs, Poe.  Very real thugs who really want to hurt us,” Finn said, getting into a fighting stance.

 

Poe bounced up and down, loosening his limbs.  “Okay, then.  Let’s see what they’ve got.”

 

The truth of the matter was, Finn knew that he was better than Poe when it came to hand-to-hand, but the truth of the matter was, Poe was no slouch.  Finn was just really that good.

 

The two Mandalorians walked forward.  One of them swung at Poe, who darted out of the way.  Finn caught the Mandalorian’s arm and used his momentum against him.  He threw the Mandalorian off balance and into his associate.  He then ran at the two of them and within seconds, they were both on the ground.

 

Poe chuckled and turned to the gambler.  “Yeah, he’s not only a brilliant sabacc player but he’s probably the best all-around fighter in the Resistance—and that includes a Jedi padawan.  Although you wouldn’t want to go up against her either.”

 

The man yelled and rushed at Poe.  Before he could get a swing in, Poe’s leg shot out, hitting the man in the jaw.  He crumpled to the ground.  “Oh, and I’ve had some training too.”

 

Finn stood up and brushed himself off, staring down at the two unconscious Mandalorians and then at the gambler.  “Not bad, Dameron.”

 

“You weren’t so bad yourself, Finn.”  He stared around.  “So now what?”

 

“Now, we go tell management that there are three unconscious criminals in here.”

 

“So much for _The Hutt Gambit_ ,” Poe mumbled.

 

Finn threw an arm around Poe and squeezed.  “Come on, admit it.  This was still kind of fun.”

 

**# # # #**

 

It took two hours. 

 

The management was horrified, and they kept apologizing for the breach in security.  Then, the local police showed up.  There were questions and more questions and no one seemed to believe that Finn had taken down the two Mandalorian bounty hunters on his own.

 

Eventually, though, Poe and Finn were able to leave.

 

As they came out of the building, Poe started talking loudly.  “Fuck!  Did that just happen?” Poe was bouncing, he was so keyed up.  He ran both hands through his hair and stared back at the building.

 

“Yeah, that happened,” Finn said, trying to convince himself more than anything.  He shook his head and looked back. 

 

The owners of the space had been so embarrassed by the situation that they’d offered Finn a full refund.  He was still wrapping his head around that, too.  He had 60,000 credits to spend however he wanted to.  He kept shaking his head.  _Sixty thousand credits_.  It didn’t seem real.

 

As they turned the corner into a dark alley, Poe grabbed Finn’s neck and pulled him into a quick kiss.  Finn could feel Poe’s erection.  “Kriff, Poe.  We never got to—”

 

“Nah, it’s okay, Finn.  There’s no way you could’ve seen that coming.”

 

“Still…”

 

“I’m fine, babe.  I promise.”  Poe gave him a quick peck on the cheek and started to the far end of the alley.  He was practically dancing, he had so much energy.

 

Finn was still dazed, so perhaps it was the excess adrenaline or the pent-up sexual frustration, but he’d never be able to explain why he did what he did next.

 

Finn quickly checked both ends of the alley.  No one was around.

 

He caught up to Poe and grabbed his arm.  “It’s not okay,” he growled.  “You need to get off.”

 

“What, Finn…”

 

Finn was pushing him back into the wall.

 

“Kriff, Finn, what’s got into you?”

 

Finn spun Poe so he was facing the wall and kissed the back of Poe’s neck.  “Don’t know,” he said.  “But we’re gonna finish this.”  His hands had already moved forward and were unbuttoning Poe’s pants.

 

“Finn,” Poe managed before he realized that _this is really happening_.  Poe planted both hands against the wall, so he could push back against Finn.

 

“Gonna have to be quick, baby,” Finn whispered, taking Poe’s cock in his hand.  “Okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe managed.  “Whatever you want.”  He was already panting and they hadn’t done anything yet.  Finn began stroking him.

 

Poe felt Finn rummaging in his pockets with his free hand.  Finn grabbed the small bottle of lube Poe always managed to keep on him.  Poe wanted to ask why Finn needed it when Finn pulled the back of his pants down. 

 

Poe suddenly felt a lubed-up finger teasing his hole.  _Oh stars, Finn, what are we about to d—_   He couldn’t even finish the thought as Finn worked a finger in quickly.  Finn let go of Poe’s cock and moved to hold Poe’s chest.  As Finn worked a second finger in, his mouth was at Poe’s ear.  “Stroke yourself,” he said.  Poe did as he was told.

 

Poe shut his eyes and leaned his head forward.  Everything was rushed and urgent and he didn’t have time to process a thought, let alone the million different sensations firing across his body.

 

Finn bit at Poe’s neck as he worked in a third finger and Poe started rutting back against Finn in earnest.  He heard himself whimper.  Finn’s teeth grazed his shoulder.  “Shhhhhhhh, Poe.” 

 

Poe bit his lip and tried to concentrate on being quiet.  _It’s too much_ , his brain said.  _Too much_.

 

Finn pulled his fingers out.  “You ready?”

 

Poe didn’t trust himself to speak.  He nodded.

 

“It’s not gonna be nice.”

 

“Finn,” Poe growled.

 

Finn pressed in and started pounding into Poe.  Finn’s arm was like a vice around Poe’s chest and Poe felt his own arm shaking as he tried to push back from the wall.  His hand around his cock froze as Finn seemed to envelope him.  “Oh fuck, Finn,” Poe whispered. 

 

Finn grabbed Poe’s hair and yanked his head to the side, capturing his mouth in a kiss, and at that moment, Poe lost all sense of time and space.  He was pretty sure he left his body—everything was sensation.  He let out a short sob, leaning his head back.  Finn’s hand moved to his throat, gently holding him in place.  “That’s it, baby,” Finn whispered, kissing his neck.

 

Finn thrust in just right, and Poe’s head snapped forward.  He came all over his hand and the wall with a loud grunt, tears leaking from his eyes.

 

Finn’s fingers dug into Poe.  He thrust once, twice, three times, and with the fourth, he gave a guttural yell, coming in Poe.  Finn’s body spasmed and his lips found the back of Poe’s head.  As his body shook again, he gasped for breath, hoping he wasn’t going to faint from the sheer force of his orgasm.

 

# # # #

 

Typically, they liked to cuddle, but as first, Poe, and then, Finn, realized where they were and the state they were in, they pushed away from each other, buttoning pants, readjusting shirts, and trying to catch their breaths and clean up before anyone caught them. 

 

Poe looked at Finn, who was covered in sweat and who looked positively wrecked.  “You…you…”  _Dammit, have to catch my breath_.  “You good?”

 

Finn nodded, breathless.  “You?”

 

Poe nodded, his eyes wide and a grin spreading across his face.  He scanned the alley.  _Still quiet.  Still alone._   “Did we just do that?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, and that’s when his adrenaline high crashed.  He was suddenly tired and sweaty and fairly certain he’d just out Dameron-ed Dameron in rushing headfirst into something totally reckless and _well, kind of amazing_ , Finn admitted.

 

He walked over to Poe and bumped his shoulder into Poe’s.  “Come on.  I don’t know about you, but I really want to get out of these clothes and into a fresher.”

 

**# # # #**

 

As they walked back into the hotel, Poe nodded towards the bar.  Finn raised an eyebrow and Poe answered, “Still too keyed up to sleep.  Need something to take the edge off.”

 

Finn nodded, and they headed to the bar.

 

Poe leaned in, whispering, “I don’t care about the lake anymore, Finn.  That was seriously the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

“Really?” Finn asked, shrugging.  “The hottest?”  He sounded thoroughly unimpressed.

 

“What do you mean _really_?  Are you holding back on me?”  _Were there some crazy Stormtrooper orgies that you aren’t telling me about?_

 

Finn held his serious face for one more second before laughing.  “You are too easy, Dameron.”

 

“I’ll say,” came Jessika’s very inebriated voice.

 

Poe stopped dead in his tracks.  “Testor, why aren’t you…”  That’s when he noticed Bastian and Snap, both asleep on the bar.  “Kriff!”  He moved to check on the two men as Jess pawed at Finn, “How was the date,” she asked, eyeing both of them up and down.

 

Finn caught Poe’s eye and finally settled on “Eventful.”

 

Jess let out a grunt. 

 

Finn leaned in and began trying to get her out of her chair.  “Come on.  I’ll tell you all about it on the way to your room.”

 

Poe shot him a look of pure terror.  Finn shook his head where Jess couldn’t see.   _Like I’d really tell her anything._

 

Jess stumbled into Finn.  “Let me ask you something, Finny.”

 

Finn waited but she seemed to be falling asleep.  “Come on, Jess,” he said, nudging her forward.

 

“Oh yeah.”  She stumbled and he caught her.  “As I was saying, you two had sex in the TIE fighter, right?”

 

“Good luck,” Poe said as he turned to Snap and Bastian.  “Okay Wexley, baby bird.  Come on, you two.”  He began shaking them.  “Time to go to bed.”

 

“Was in bed, Commander,” Bastian mumbled.

 

“Nope, you were asleep on the bar,” Poe said, far too cheerfully.

 

Snap grabbed his head.  “Why in the kriff did you let me drink with Jess?”

 

“I sent you down here to stop her from drinking, Snap.”

 

“Oh yeah.” 

 

Poe corralled both men and moved them towards the elevator where Finn was waiting with an unconscious Jess.  As Poe herded the two men in, Finn said, “So what’s this about us having sex in a TIE fighter?”

 

“You had sex in a TIE fighter?” Snap slurred.

 

“Sure,” Poe said.  “That’s why we got shot down.”  He pressed the button to their floor.

 

Finn shook his head.  “The best and brightest of the Resistance.”

 

“Damn right,” Poe said just as Jess’ eyes flew open and she threw up on his shoes.

 

Finn began to laugh.  “Next time, I’m catching you in thirty minutes.”

 

Poe couldn’t help his laugh as he stared at his newly-ruined shoes.  “You’re on.”

 

 


End file.
